Altered Destiny
by Jinouga
Summary: She found him on Krypton as a baby. She loves him as much as her parents did to the two of them, but fate has its own way of messing things up. A year later after she found him, Krypton was destabilizing and would soon fall. Her parents entrusted her of p
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Just another story for Naruto and the Justice League. I don't really know why, but I love putting Naruto in the DC World.**_

 ** _Now, things here will take place in Krypton and Earth 2 (at first) So, Kara Zor-L, is the Supergirl (Power Girl in Earth-1, the very original Earth) It may sound confusing to some, but bear with me. Kara or Karen as we will soon call her is six years older than Naruto- and you guessed it right; it will all soon change that Karen Starr will only be three years older than Naruto. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon! Just a little heads up since this is quite confusing to some._**

 ** _Well, what more can I say… still no whisker! LOL_**

 ** _Now, I finally had the will to fix my computer. Working in the office while doing all of my fiction is absolutely hard! Not only do I have to hide from my boss whenever she pass around, but the setback of losing the plot in your mind and how you will put it in the chapter is freaking annoying! So, I fixed my computer up and I'll work whenever I get home, but the updates might take longer though. The best that I might do is one or two chapters per week._**

 _ **Summary:** She always played on that very ground ever since she could remember. But one fateful day, a huge box mysteriously appeared before her. Seeing this as something beyond logic, she called her parents. He, the baby, came from a planet called Sekai. Her parents cared for the baby as much as she did, but they kept him in secret in fear that their own people would only see him as an opportunity as a test subject, so they hid him. Then came the fateful day for Krypton._

 _Chapter 1: The day they first met  
_

She could still remember how it all started with him. First, there was his baby cousin Kal. He was the cutest little thing, but she often had to study every day, as her mother would have truly wanted. Being a Kryptonian in this life is really boring. She's not even joking when she thought about it. What happened anyway? They were the greatest race that ever lived in the eyes of everyone, even though she only knew of the existing race thanks their advance technology. There are even pills that gives you the knowledge inserted in that certain pill. She loves to study, she really does, and learning about other life forms existing outside this world of hers is fascinating. But with their so advance technologies, they kept to themselves, even their robots does almost every work they could have.

Then he came.

Naruto. She didn't knew how or why he was sent here, but he is here right now, a little bundle of joy she could play with every time she's free. Of course, he was a secret amongst her race, and only her parents knew about his existence. "I'm sure you're missing your world right now, huh." She said to him, but a three year old boy isn't likely to respond to her words. He was sent here a year ago, but there is a letter her parents tried to so hard to keep from her and she didn't knew why, but she never questioned them as well. "What kind of a world is named Sekai?" she chuckled, the Kryptonians have traveled into the vast space that they've discovered millions if not thousands of worlds out there. While mostly ended up being under their peaceful rule, others are kept to themselves. Everyone in Krypton believes in the power of evolution, because sometimes that is how life forms achieved their highest form, without the guidance of someone stronger than them maybe that is why his world was left along by her people. She quickly studied their language, but failed to see how weaving hand-signs can control or conjure elements around them. She wasn't allowed to read scrolls told by her parents, but it fascinated her. There were millions of life forms, but his is one of a kind.

"Kara, dinner is ready!" her mother yelled.

"Coming, mom!" she yelled back, laughing as Naruto sucked her index finger as she carried him with one hand and the other playing with his face. She quickly got to their table and setting Naruto to his own chair, mostly it is the robots' job to carry him so that they can ensure safety of the child, but her mother didn't want any robot to scan Naruto. Since this is the first time it ever happened on Krypton, there are no information about what alien life forms could have when they are exposed to their atmosphere. Whether it is sickness or greater health they'll never know. But Naruto has been here for a year and he hasn't fallen ill yet, maybe the effect is strengthening his health, she thought.

"Kara, feed him please?" Her mother said, she didn't have to tell her twice. She loved feeding this little sugar, he's just too cute whenever he's eating his own food. This time she'll feed him with a new kind of food, something she created on her own, just for him. "Kara, you're really sure you'll feed him that?" They've studied his body well enough that certain food have twice the effect on his health while the others are simply normal. At least she didn't have to worry about food poison. Naruto quickly ate the food that Kara fed him with, but his stomach quickly retaliated by spewing out the contents on that spoon on her face. Her mother laughed and she gave her a glare. "See? He only likes that food that I make!" her mother stated, but she's not about to give up. "Hey, go wash your face first before you feed him with that… thing" her mother could only chuckle at her response.

So what? She will make a kind of food he'll love so much he will remember her for the rest of his life. "Okay!" she cheerfully said, as she heads back to her room. Once she changed her clothes she quickly went back to their table. She could see her father standing guard outside. It was their usual deal, every morning, her mother would be the one outside just in case somebody would think of visiting their home. Her father really chose to go outside during nightfall since that's the usual time Naruto releases everything in the toilet, which leaves her and her mother to clean up this little monster. "Mom, can Naruto stay with me tonight?" she asked, giving her best puppy eyes. She's usually not allowed to be with him when she's sleeping. Crying when everyone is sleeping is the last thing they need for the baby, plus there's the robots calling the authorities for hearing someone weeping. Her people are not really fans of violence.

Her mother sighed "Fine, but please keep him quiet, okay?" she cheerfully ran towards her mother, hugging her. "Okay, okay, you little manipulative devil." They both laughed.

Once dinner was finish she quickly grabbed her little friend to the bathroom. Playing with him has always been a moment of delight for Kara, she just made herself inseparable with him, and that's fine. If somebody from outside their house finds out who he truly is, she'll not make it easy for them to get him. Heck, she could even run away from home just to keep him alive and well. Knowing her own race, they would probably run experiments on him. Besides, there's still some secrets her parents aren't telling her, something about Naruto.

"Hey, if you grow up, would you leave me and find your parents?" she whispered as she snuggled beside him with care. "I guess that's okay, but I don't really want that to happen." Her life here was sad enough, but she can finally get by when he arrived. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents and home, but she also craved to use her knowledge, to travel the stars like the old Kryptonians, to meet all kinds of people out there. "I think I could come with you, but I don't want to leave my parents too…" there's no point in thinking about things that have yet happened.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-ra" she screamed with joy as he finally managed to say her name.

* * *

 _One year later…  
_

She didn't want to do it, but she doesn't have any choice. Krypton is dying and only she and Naruto could leave the planet. She is tasked in taking care of her cousin, Kal, but also taking care of the baby she is carrying right now. "Kara, remember to protect the two of them, okay?" she nodded, but her mind isn't even responding to what her mother is saying. Here she is, on a ship as her parents continued to speak their final words with her. How can someone prevail over this kind of event? They said she, Kal, and Naruto are being sent to Earth. This was a planet so close to theirs that they could simply blend in. What comes after is a mystery. What would she do? She can't even cook a good Kryptonian food much less Earth's.

What if.

Her mind is filled with 'ifs' of both encouraging and destructive thoughts. What if there's a ship still somewhere out there and they're wasting their time saying goodbye when they could simply come with her. What if Krypton has still enough time for them to repair their ship? What if she couldn't take care of Naruto or Kal? A lot more thoughts continued to flood her mind, but her mother snapped her out of it by shaking her body. "I… I can't do it, Mom!" tears surged from her eyes. She can't take it.

Her mother hugged her with every bit of force she could muster, she returned it. "Kara, you are our daughter. You are the strongest Kryptonian I've ever known, okay? That is why you will have to take care of them, for us, for you, for everyone here in Krypton, okay?" She nodded, she didn't want to, but her body seems to respond the opposite way. "Many trials will come to you, but you will overcome it. Remember, the yellow sun gives us tremendous amount of strength. They might call you a goddess there, but you will always be our daughter." She nodded.

Though her parents reassured her that she'll be something no Kryptonian or human will ever be, it still scared her. Even if they promised her powers given by the yellow sun to protect Kal and Naruto, nothing will change this moment of her life. She must be strong for her two love ones, but for now… for now, she can cry.

"Kara." Her father stood behind her mother. "Every secret we kept from you are all stored here. Even the letter sent by Naruto's parents. Give it to him in time, but give him this once he has grown enough." That's what they kept from her, his parent's letter and every secret why he was sent here. No, this is something more than just a goodbye letter from his parents. She looked at the other cube, it was just like hers, and holograms of information would pop out. "Naruto's kind have been living under the yellow sun, but they don't have the similar effect it could give us. This is how they fight, how they protect, and their very way of life. Teach him Kara." She nodded, tears still flowing.

Her father smiled at her "Don't worry, dad, I'll protect them!" she said with resolve that surprised even his father.

She returned his smile. Now, she's going to be Kara Zor-L, protector of the last hope of Krypton and Sekai. When her father said something about Naruto's parents writing him a letter, it was perfectly clear why. His world was destroyed just like what's happening now. Even if his home planet isn't going to explode or something, the very life he'll have there is already destroyed. Kal is the future of Krypton and Naruto for Sekai, and it's her job to ensure that everyone's sacrifice in both of their worlds will not be in vain.

Yes, she must be strong.

She can.

She will.

"Kara" she smiled as she heard Naruto calling her name, wrapped in her arms as the ship she is on automatically flew them off the planet. She didn't have to look back to know her parents are waving their hands goodbye, looking back will only make it harder for her and her parents. No, she promised to be the strong guardian they'll have, and she won't back down on her word. She felt her home exploding, the remains scattering into the black measureless space. The shockwave sent her ship into a series of convulsion as lights went on and off. "Kara."

She looked at Naruto who is now for some reason this is the only time she realized he has the same color of her eyes and hair.

She hugged him tight, but soft enough not to hurt his still fragile body.

"Everything will be okay."

Then everything went dark.

 **Chapter End!**

 ** _Now, things here will take place in Krypton and Earth 2 (at first) So, Kara Zor-L, is the Supergirl (Power Girl in Earth-1, the very original Earth) It may sound confusing to some, but bear with me. Kara or Karen as we will soon call her is six years older than Naruto- and you guessed it right; it will all soon change that Karen Starr will only be three years older than Naruto. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon! Just a little heads up since this is quite confusing to some._** **  
**

 ** _A/N: Now, some may say this is a rushed part… well it's not. It's just an introduction to the second chapter that I'm already cooking. Besides, how can I bond an eight year old girl with a two year old boy? Yeah, the experiences the share and the rest of it, but there's a lot of bonding that will happen in the future. I promise you that! ;)_**

 ** _For any questions feel free to message me._**

 ** _Note: If you guys posted a review that wasn't answered by the next chapter it only means that I'm already done with this chapter and quickly posted it (mostly because of the time) so just wait until the next chapter so that you may receive your answer. If I posted the chapter and is still on the long run for the next chapter, I'll just send you a message._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Awakened!_

Family.

That is the only thing he has been lacking all this time. He cannot thank Kara and Clark for all the effort in trying to make his life here on Earth comfortable. He got all the things he wanted, toys, shirts, pants, shoes, and every other thing that guys of his age likes, even though he hasn't asked for any. He loved Kara so much, but he couldn't look at her as his sister anymore, not when she told him that not only was he an alien of Earth, but of Krypton as well. They showed him the scrolls that his parents had given him, but he is absolutely sure there is a lot more than just papers containing powers called 'jutsu'. He could see it in her eyes, she never looks at him straight enough when he would ask about his parent, planet, or anything related to his past.

Kara felt the same way too, he knew it. Up until the age of eight, the exact age when Kara told him the truth, he had stopped sleeping beside her. It felt wrong to be hugged and to hug back a person who is not related to you in any sort of way. He didn't know if it was common in Krypton or in his planet, but his mind was opened here on Earth, and that is wrong until that two person is either a couple or married. He groaned, Kara, the person whom he treated as a big sister all this time, is entering in his mind if she was his girlfriend. He definitely couldn't think like that. He's fourteen and Kara is a twenty year old female who is all grown up, and here he is thinking about stuffs not only impossible from happening, but wrong as well.

Ninja. That's what the people here on Earth called his people, at least they were the closest type of people to be compared with Shinobi. However, ninjas never had the ability to conjure lightning conjure lightning in their hands. Kara didn't liked it when he's not studying. Krypton's advance knowledge of all things has made it easier understanding both his people and Earth. In fact, Kryptonians never seized earth or his home world, Sekai, of their rights. She said that Kara's people saw the potential of growth in the two.

He laughed inwardly. It seems like her people is wrong about his. Because if he was sent in Krypton, accidental or not, it can only mean that his planet probably had suffered the same way as Krypton. But there's still a lingering thought, something worse than an unstable nuclear reaction on the planet; War. It was possible for him to set forest in fire with a single weave of his hands, what stops them from destroying their own planet due to greed, power, and lust. He is thankful that humans, even though he is not sure if he is one, because Kara, Clark, and him looks a lot similar with humans, didn't have any sort of power after all. Except for a few who's not enough of a threat for this world. Maybe humans and Earth will live a lot longer than both of their planets.

Breathe.

He has to contain his power that definitely wants to burst out of his body. The scrolls had information about special people like him in his world where their spirit or body is producing so much Chakra that it would start to leak. It's not really like what Clark told him of the power of the yellow sun, the way his eyes could see the inside of their body, the strength he could barely control, and the voices he could hear from miles away. He is definitely lucky that he's not experiencing things like that. Kara did, but with Clark at her side, she quickly mastered to control all of her strength. No, his Chakra leaking is a lot different. Normally when he releases a certain amount of Chakra, not even Kara or Clark would see it, but with there was a time when he accidentally spilled out too much chakra, and the his two guardians saw it- a red fire-spirit like mixed with a blue-fire like smoke or something. And when he couldn't control his chakra… a simple Fireball would be uncontrollable. Even with all the scrolls Kara had given him, there's still a lot of mystery about the way the jutsu works. Because their jutsu didn't exist like an animal in the wilderness- No, his own people learned how to mold their chakra to cast different kinds of jutsu.

How powerful is his kind? Surely, he is not one of those who is destined to save the world or something like the ones he watched from those movies. But if his parents had sent him here… couldn't they have a unique kind of jutsu that allows them to send someone to a different planet or dimension? Because none of the scrolls contained a single data about his people travelling the stars or a jutsu that allows them to travel to different planets. Yes, he knows, there is a lot more than it seems.

Did he just said in his mind the word 'data'? He chuckled, he is starting to sound like Kara.

"What's so funny?" he was snapped back from his thoughts as Kara spoke. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. He shook his head, telling her that it was nothing important, but she can be a little stubborn at times, kind of like her cousin, Kal-L. Who knew the great and all powerful Superman has a side of stubbornness within him? He laughed inwardly as he thought of the people's reaction when they see him when he's not wearing his costume that has a large 'S' on it. "Come on, you can tell me." Yes, persistent like her cousin, he thought.

"It's just a video I found on this website." Silence occurred, she is waiting for the continuation of his answer. "It's a cat video, Kara." She chuckled, but he is the one who is laughing inside. Kara may love cat videos so much, but when he bought her a kitten for her birthday, she ran around the house trying to avoid it like it was a little devil chasing her. "See, I don't even have to explain to what the content of the video is. If it's about cat you'll definitely love it." She nodded in agreement, as she continued with her driving.

Things have been awkward for them at times. Living in a normal house, the two of them are always alone together at night under a single roof. Clark can't come and stay with them since he's literally married to Lois Lane. She didn't like that woman, not in a hate sort of way, but because he doesn't know if Lois is adorable or annoying. If he's ever going to have a boyfriend, he would definitely choose someone like Kara. He mentally slapped himself. Let's not go there, he thought. The way things is going right now is fine, even though there's something strange going on with Kara lately. She might be Supergirl and all, but she too is a living being with desires for the things in life.

"We are almost there." It's that time of the day again. He's a fourteen year old studying at Metropolis High, a school who's known for its high-tech computers that the students are using. And that is fine with him, because he definitely would want to start working with Kara and the company she built from the scratch. It's not that famous yet, but they're starting to make their name in the programming world. The car stopped. "We're here." She murmured.

"Thanks, Kara." He said, giving her the best smile he could give. She deserves it more than anyone else in this world, not to mention fitting in this world is a lot harder with everything that's going on. He didn't even have a single friend in this school, but that's fine. Whenever he gets home, Clark or Kara would be already there to spar with him.

She wrapped her arms around him, like always their hug lasted more than thirty seconds. It felt a bit of embarrassing, but he's not going to complain, he likes the feeling of being loved. He has never experienced having any parents, but any kind of affection showed by Kara helps him get by his everyday life. She released him and quickly kissed his nose. He didn't knew why, but Kara is literally obsess with his face. Again, he's not going to complain about it. Her bottom lip accidentally met his, he could smell her breath, and it's intoxicating. Stop! Don't even think about doing anything stupid. It's not the first time this has happened, but as always, he didn't grilled Kara about it. That… kiss is almost the breaking point of both right and wrong. He's not her real sister, but she is her guardian, sort of. He's a man and she's a woman, but she's a lot older than him, not to mention that he is a minor. It seems wrong, but it never feels immoral.

They both released their grip on one another. He knew they both aren't looking at one another, this is what always happens when she does this accidental things. He will not complain, she is the only thing that has kept him from killing himself. And he doesn't know what he will do without her, because she the only one who's been at his side since the beginning. Kara didn't let go of him after all this years, and he's not about to do it as well.

"Bye, Kara!" acting like it was nothing, he quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

She smiled at him "I love you!" he couldn't defy the blush creeping on his face right now since other people definitely heard it. Her smile was so… radiant, if only could smile heal all the world's problems then Kara would be their champion. He smiled in return, but just as he was about to close the door he saw her frowned.

He sighed, opening the door with enough space pop in his head. "Kara, you already know that I do too." No, he's confuse of what he always meant when he said those words to Kara. Were those simple words enough for a sister, family, or friend- or was it something more? But these words always seemed to heal the pressure of being a guardian, a woman, and a superhero, and he would do anything to keep that smile.

She gave a sad smile. "Yeah… but hearing it is…" she trailed off, putting her hand on the shift knob. "It's okay. I'll be late for work." She said. This is the very first time he saw her act like this, and it didn't sit well with him. Seeing her like that felt so wrong. She offered him another smile, this time it is better, but he could see and feel that it is forced.

He sighed and smiled at her. "You're such a baby, you know?" he chuckled, but she only gave a smile as her respond. "Kara." He said firmly. "I love you and I always will. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that, okay?" Yes, that's what he is truly feeling right now, but the question remained on where his love for her lies.

She laughed. Was that tears threatening to fall? Is she okay? His thoughts were quickly cancelled as she playfully slap his forehead. "I know that, muffin!" she gently kissed his forehead, and he couldn't help a deeper shade of red cloaking his face. This one felt more genuine, real, and pure. "Now, go or the two of us will be late." She tilted her head, smiling at him. "I'll pick you up later, okay?"

He nodded. Was there even any words he could express after that experience?

"Take care, Kara." He gazed at his shoes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

 _ **-Line Break-**_

She's on her way to work when everything that has happened started to click mutually. "Muffin!?" she slapped her forehead, forgetting for a second how strong she was. The force of her slap almost made her car stop. A driver honked his horn at her, but no matter how strong her super-hearing is, nothing could enter her ears with what her mind is saying. "Why the heck did I say muffin? Of all the things I could have-" she shook her head. She's not going to even think about the names that her mind amassed.

"Oh, come on, lady!" a man as a construction worker yelled at her. "Sheesh, the people I have to deal with every day!" he groaned, of course that last part was muttered, but she heard that crystal clear. The man driving an old pick-up truck blasted its gas and left Kara with his dust.

It was okay, nothing could ruin this day. _I love you and I always will. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that, okay?_ It made her heart thumped at an alarming rate, up to the point that tears almost fell out from her eyes. That was the very first time he said something like that, she knew she was making things more complicated than it already it, but she'd do anything to hear those words again.

No. He is her little brother, the one she had taken care of when he was still a baby. But when he started sleeping on his own room, the way he started to grow, the way he looked at her changed everything. She's as confused as him, but for now… yes, for now this will have to do. She regretted not telling him why he was sent on Krypton, but Clark insisted we keep it from him until the time is right. There are things she regretted knowing from those damn scrolls, but it only invigorated her to protecting him more.

Her phone began ringing, but the ringtone that was used was not used for private or personal use. The ringtone she had set if Superman was in danger, grave danger. She quickly grabbed her phone, but before she could answer, she already saw what her cousin might tell her. "Are you seeing this?" The only answer she received is the sound of battle.

"Kara, go to my position now!" his cousin commanded, clearly the situation is critical. She's about to leave her car and rip her clothes for superhero outfit to be revealed when she remembered something. She yelled Naruto's name, but before she could even fly… "Kara! Their leader is in my position! I'm with some other heroes and we could barely handle him!" he is stuck between the decision to go to Kal's position and destroy the source or save Naruto from the impending danger.

"But he-"

Superman groaned, it was clear that something or someone hit him. Whatever he is using to communicate with her is clearly not a phone. "Kara, he has been training his entire childhood! We can handle the army, you can handle it, and he will definitely handle it as well!" Of all the years she had lived under the roof of this planet, she has never seen him talk like this. His words were definitely reassuring, but scary at the same time.

"O-Okay!" she reluctantly flew towards Superman's position and the others he was talking about.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Chaos exploded everywhere as Naruto tried his best to use his powers covertly. It was hard and easy at the same time, the confusion of the people definitely made it harder for anyone to see him use Lightning Blade on one of the attacking monsters. Destroying one demon-monster thing was easy, but there were too many of them, not unless he uses a jutsu with a wide radius, but it risks his chance of being revealed, not to mention that he has no outfit to wear to disguise his true identity.

He cleared his mind, breathing deeply as he visualized the best jutsu for this job. No one is going to die while he is around, that is what heroes truly are- sacrificing yourself to save others, Identities don't' even matter in a situation like this, but if he can help it, he will still try to hide his true identity. His science teacher, Miss Potting, a middle-aged woman whose clothes are tattered from the near death experience she had.

Everyone is running, but looking for something at the same time, and with the police now arriving to defend the civilians, things just got a little bit more chaotic. Gunfire masked the screams of the people running in every direction, and the best jutsu he could think of is the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. This technique allows him to create clones of himself, and with the amount of chakra that he bear, creating fifty of him was an easy task.

Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu.

He did the hand seals with ease, and clouds of white smoke cleared cloak the field. His clones quickly took care of the faceless army, he couldn't even feel the chakra drained from him. No, he definitely felt it, but it has restored instantly. His clones attacked with whatever their hands could grab on to. He could make them cast jutsu as well, but…

After a few minutes of fighting, the aliens were getting thinner and thinner, up to the point that the S.W.A.T and police officers could handle it. The Shadow Clones quickly disappeared as he did. He dashed his way to the nearest alley, the people are being evacuated and there's no one else around him. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his face, the only thing that can be seen from him is his eyes. Perfect. He was lucky to be just beside a clothing store, not choosing what shirt he has on his hand now, he quickly wore, and grabbed his phone.

"Kara…" he knew she is well, if she's only battling this faceless army of monsters.

There's enough silence to hear the television reporter yammering about something, but what took his attention was the word 'leader'. Not to mention what followed was that he was in Metropolis. He gritted his teeth, he didn't have time to practice or train every jutsu, but he has some pretty powerful arsenal that could probably make the leader flee.

"We're seeing live as Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and others are fighting the one who named himself Darkseid!" What the heck is Lois doing there!? He thought. It's a miracle Clark hasn't pushed her out of harm's way, but with all this confusion, he knew Clark's focus was on this man. He could see the terror on Lois' eyes as the cameraman altered his angle below, where the fighting is happening. "It… it seems like they are- losing." She swallowed hard, the thoughts of what could happen should the other heroes fall beneath Darkseid.

"I want that Kryptonian woman!" he yelled.

That was it for him, he didn't even cared for his own safety when he head those words! She would definitely rush into battle if their position was reversed. Now, it is his time to protect Karen!

 _ **-Line Break-**_

What could he possibly want with her!? She disregard the thought as the fighting continued, but Darkseid along with his army has them is difficult. "She'll make me a fine heir to the throne!" the alien bastard added. She could see Clark's eyes turning bright red as he fired his heat-vision at the alien. But that monster had his own heat-vision as well. "Capture her!" he commanded, the army of parademons charging at her.

She could barely keep up with them. Everyone was being pushed back, even the fastest man in the world. She could feel the army putting their weight on her- they're not planning to knock her out- they're planning to overpower her with sheer numbers. She couldn't believe it, but it is working. She could barely move from all of the aliens swarming at her.

"Supergirl!" Wonder Woman yelled, they didn't knew each other personally, but knew each other's codename. She could scarcely see her trying to forge a way towards her, but like the rest of them, she's having the time of her life.

Then it felt like every single weight has been lifted from her. But instead of seeing them being carried by someone, they were simply lying on the floor motionless. Limbs were separated from their body that it was a sickening sight.

It's him.

Naruto.

Her heart skipped as he saw the eyes he gave his enemies. He was here not because there's an alien invasion, but he is here because she's in trouble. She couldn't point out any proof except for the feeling she is having right now. "Tha-" she felt a huge hand grabbed her neck, the air inside her body slowly being drained out. Then she felt something harder than steel hit her gut, she was immediately sent flying to the nearest building.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

He arrived at the scene, just above from the people protecting this world and the one who calls himself Darkseid. She has Supergirl in his grasp, but he's not literally killing her. He's just confining her from using any of her strength or powers, his hand tightly gripping on her neck. He's laughing as the rest of the costumed heroes continued to battle the never ending army and figuring out how to save Supergirl.

He has already calculated that a direct attack even by Superman would do no effect, because Clark would have already done it by now. Superman roared at him, but the monster only saw this as a desperate trick- he may even want to enrage Superman by killing… no, let's not go there. He must think of a way to free Kara from his grip and destroy this monster.

"She will make a fine collection to my slaves!" he announced as his tongue touched her forearm.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

A beam of red and a mixture black shot through the sky. Everyone became distracted, even Darkseid. Clark saw this as his chance to free Kara, immediately ramming himself into Darkseid, his cousin was finally free from his grasp. Seeing Darkseid's reaction to the sudden turn of events, he too didn't knew what it was. Clark could only hope it's an ally, but feeling that ominous energy gave tells him this one is another trouble.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" even in this dire situation, Clark knew the importance of their identity.

She coughed and Clark gave a sigh of relief. "Naruto…" she said, too weak to even open her eyes. "Is he…" she managed to sit down for a moment, but her eyes immediately widened at the sight. Clark turned his head and saw a figure of a small boy wrapped by that ominous energy he felt earlier. Darkseid was on the ground, and the other figure had two tails on his back. On his back sprouted a huge transparent arm, still made of that energy, it took Darkseid's head further into the ground as the slam created a crater like he does, but this one was deeper.

It roared, but the single figure had two resonance uniting as one. The first roar came from a human, he was sure of it. The second was something far scarier than he had seen, scarier than Darkseid. Its roar spelled pure destruction of everything in its path, similar to Darkseid's, but this one felt like it was created by nature, a phenomenon that's inevitable.

Nature gathered around its mouth that showed nothing but pure blackness. Different elements gathered into a ball of energy with the color of dark purple. Everyone, even him had already taken their time to withdraw from their current position, feeling that this explosion would be something else. Green Lantern created another layer of green shield just to be safe.

They could hear Darkseid's scream as everyone braced for the impact.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

He feels unstoppable, even though he's not the one fighting Darkseid. No, he's the one fighting it, just another version of him. He's not entirely sure about that either, but at this moment, he felt the pain and everything else, but he's all alone in a room full of nothing but darkness. There's a disturbing laugh, but he's not too focused on the source of it.

He's watching Darkseid die. It felt right, seeing as how millions have already died by now. Isn't this true justice? An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth; evil for evil. This… thing doesn't even deserves to live, and he will make sure he it happens.

The alien roared before him, but there's a laugh as well "I didn't knew I'd be forced to use this, and it's a shame about your size insect." He said, grinning, but he didn't care. He knew it would not kill him. But would his attack kill him? No.

I need more power.

 _Does it hurt?_

Yes.

 _Do you feel hurt whenever you see her hurt as well?_

Yes.

 _Then listen to me._

Okay.

 _Destroy everything... Erase everything that hurts her... Entrust your heart to me... I will save her from her suffering._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Clark felt something wrong, there's someone missing from their group.

And he saw her, flying straight for that figure, it didn't take a smart person to know what's about to happen next. That amount of energy in that boy's mouth is probably enough to level the planet if charged for a few more minutes. Then it clicked all at the same time, it was her cousin flying straight for that figure which is no other than…

"Naruto!"

"Kara!" __

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Hey guys, I know there's not much bonding depicted between the two of them save for those… naughty things. Sigh, am I going to get arrested? LOL!**_

 _ **There's a reason for everything that's happening. ;)**_


End file.
